


Oh I get by with a little help from my friends

by Celstese



Series: vampires [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: while shadowy figures lurk in the background the consequences of ones decisions do matter





	1. prolouge

" What do you mean Warren Wolfenstien dosent exist ? " i asked calmy .

" Well Daffodil even though there is a man who matches the picture his name isn't Warren . " Replied Melony Vargas .

" Who is Mr . Wolfenstien then ? " i asked my face tensed .

" He is from what I was able to find a former co owner of a shop who decided to become a priest named Ilmari Susi . "


	2. I tried to discover something to make me a little sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ilmaris first day at work and he meets someone he's meet before

" Hickman . I'd like you to take Wolfenstein under your wing . " Stated my boss .

" Ok sure . "

He then left . I looked at him quickly and saw Ilmari Susi . Didn't i kill them ?

(Yeah you did but I have a awesome little sister who loves me )

Susi ? That you ?

( Yep ) he smiled .

" What's your first name I can't just call you Wolfenstein . "

" It's Warren . "

( I hate you )

I know 

" Well I'm Clara . "


	3. last time La Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena gets hired and gets some food afterwards

" Congratulations Ms Wolfenstein your hired . "

" Thank you . "

Finally im the head of a morgue . My life couldn't get better .

" I love you darling . " is what Ilmari said as he handed me my lunch .

" Me too Warren . " I smiled .

I was wrong .


	4. There's a hole in your logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain speaks the truth

" Astra we have a problem ! " yelled Cain panicking .

" What is it "

" Vampires are in town ! " 

" What ? " 

" Well there are only two but still "

" Why do you care ? " 

" You see I left out one thing about the whole Antichrist thing . "

I raise my brow . " And that is ? "

" The only requirements are you are the child of a fallen angel and you have powers . Thats it . Though since there is no rules that say if you weren't born with them your out then there is 

now a conundrum . "

" That is ... "

" There are three Antichrists on earth right now . "

" And why cant you just work with them ? " I raise a eyebrow .

He blinked . " You know ive never thought of that . "


	5. I say, take me out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur asks a question

I turn off the tv . 

" Arthur what is it ? " I raise my brow .

" I know this might sound odd but . . "

" But what ? "

" Will you go on a date with me Petya ? "

" Yes "


	6. Smell the desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job interview happens that has an unexpected result

" So what are you qualifications Ms . Winters ? " I asked the applicant .

" Im good at organization . " She shrugged .

" Your hired ! " I yelled .

" Huh ? "

" Its been a week and you've been the only applicant . "

" Oh "


	7. Soon Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi goes to the corner store and thinks in their head .

" Hey Winters can you get some coffee ? were out " they grumbled .  
" Sure ! " I chirped .  
So I went to the corner store and bought the coffee . The cashier was string at my chest . The perv . So my new workplace . I figured out why no one took the offer . People seem to think its cursed cause of the recent deaths which might be true . Ive heard stranger things . After all my mom says my grandfather is Dracula . That probably explains my abilities .She told me in a letter after she died . I have no idea what she was thinking . My dads dead too .


	8. It's down at the streetlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petya and Acacia have a chat

"So Ilmari is gonna be priest. Like that isn't fishy" scoffed Acacia Benton the new co owner of my cafe.  
" I know thats why i asked Carlos to look into it." I said firmly.  
" Did he find anything?" She questioned sitting down at the table.  
" Well he found that a man named Warren Wolfenstien who fitted his description perfectly had bought a ticket but heres the kicker."  
" And that is?"  
" You know Helena Wolfenstien. She was the assistant to the missing mortician."  
"So she had something to do with this."  
"Yeah.The thing is the first time i saw her she reminded me of someone. So i looked threw my photos and while i was doing that I realized something." I said frankly.  
"Yeah?" she then started drinking water.  
" She was the splitting image of his mother expect for the few things that his dad had."  
"So a clone?"  
"No his sister.she dispersed while she was going to college. We never found her body."  
"So hes leaving town under the last name of a girl who looks like his mom. Let me guess she bought a ticket too at the same place." she said sarcastically.  
"Yes actually." I said truthfully.  
She blinked.  
"What?"  
"I know. Its something you see in a" She cut me off.  
"Movie right?"  
"Yeah it is Acacia."  
"Do you think it has something to do with all of those deaths?"  
"Probably."


	9. You're breathing in fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation leads to profanity.

"You know Cain Andrews Lena?" I asked.  
"Ive heard of him. Hes well known in my circles.Why?"  
"He just invited me and you to a meeting when we dont have work.He said it was important. why,what is he?"  
"Hes supposed to be the Antichrist."  
"What!" i yelled.  
"Its true."  
"Oh shit."  
"Dont worry.Last ive heard he was weakening. Of course that may be propaganda but still."


	10. The world seemed rose-tinted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is discussed.

"So you invited the others for a meeting." I started sitting on a bench.  
"Yep." he replied.  
He then ate a banana.  
"So i amuse you'll try to get them to team up with you?" I asked raising my eyebrow while grabbing a cup.  
"Yep thats the plan!" he chirped.  
"Its a good idea." I said as i smiled.  
I drank some tea.  
"I know." he said as he finished eating.  
"Im gonna go to work"I stood up.  
"OK bye." he chirped.  
So I left.


	11. Down comes the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation takes place.

"So why did you invite us?" I asked.  
"Yeah what my sister said." said my brother.   
"Do you know what makes an Antichrist one?"  
"No" we said.  
"You see the requirements are simple. One your parent is a fallen angel and two you have powers. Thats it." he said plainly.  
"So?" asked Ilmari.  
"Theres a loophole. No one ever said you had to be born with your powers."  
They gasped." You dont mean."  
"I do you are Antichrists and i am too. It is a conundrum."  
"So are you going to.."  
"Kill you?no i want you two to join forces with me. Also Mr susi are you aware there is a hit on you?"  
"What?" we yelled.  
"Well dont be so surprised. These things happen. So do you still want to work together?"  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a couple of years since I wrote this but I dont know why I thought this part up.


	12. Make it go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat on a phone

"This is exorcists are us. How can we help you today?"  
"I think my apartments haunted."  
"Ill send someone over right away. Whats your address?"


	13. wasting all my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Clara Hickman

"So your the exorcist?" asked my client.  
"Yes i am Clara Hickman."  
"Thank you for coming. Ive been worried about death."  
"Death?"  
"My bunny."  
"Ah."  
later  
"Ma'am thats no ghost. It was just squatters next door. I told them to quiet down."  
"Thank you!"  
"I am much obliged ma'am."


	14. film the dark in Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations between two people

" So where were you at six on Friday?" asked the officer.  
" At work."  
later  
"Miss Jones well do our best to find who did this."  
"Thank you officer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back part of the length of the chapters for this draft had to do with that I was writing in was a small notebook smaller than a composition note in height, width and page count.


	15. if I should falter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinets of Astras past.

In the past  
" Why dont I have a mommy daddy?" asked my daughter.  
"Astra your mommy's in heaven." I cried.  
much later but still in the past  
"Smile!" yelled the photographer.  
now  
"I look horrible in this picture!" I said.


	16. Smooth running of my destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain asks Astra a question in the future.

In the future  
"Hey Astra?" asked Cain to me sounding a little scared.  
"Yeah?" I asked him with slight curiosity.  
"Do you regret meeting me?" he asked sounding scared,  
"Of course not. Since ive met you ive met new people. I dont care someone wanted to kill me. I am a better person now. I wouldn't miss any of it for the world." I smiled after I said it.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
We then smiled in unison.


	17. sadness and lamentation of the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished news broadcast

"Last week lots of things happend."  
"Thats right Mary. It seems that Dr. ulna and a mortician both spontaneously combusted. The morticians assistant

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last part i wrote before i started a second draft


End file.
